Amusing
by Phantom High
Summary: From the author of Reverse of Rebith, they bring you this. A request from Animecrazy88. Hamuko decides to go to the amusement park with Shinji. Poor little Minato wants to see his sister...just read inside to see how it will turn out.


**Amusing**

**This is a request for AnimeCrazy88. This is like a total AU of my other ficlet, so be patient people. Juggling between those three, my school life, and to play all my video games because I don't want them to lose meaning gives me a sprain in the head.**

**In this ficlet, Hamuko is the 16 year old and Minato is the 9 year old.**

HamukoArisato wakes up one Sunday morning bright and early. She heads downstairs while everyone else is asleep except for Aigis who is delicately cleaning her glasses

"Hey Aigis, what is going on."

"Good morning Arisato-san." said Aigis in a monotone voice. "Aragaki-san already left the dorm."

"Thanks, Aigis. Hey, you don't mind not telling anybody where I'll be. Cause I'll be out for awhile." said Hamuko.

"Searching…searching…you are going to do the mate activity called a 'date'…" said Aigis.

"N-no!" shouted Hamuko. She sighs because sometimes the glasses wearing android misunderstand sometimes. "Shinji and I are just going to hang out at the amusement park."

"…Understood. May I ask why you are divulging this information to me?"

Hamuko already have an answer. "So you won't be such a nervous wreck. Also…I don't want to worry my little brother too much."

"…Very well. I will not tell the others of your activities today."

"Thanks Aigis. I'll be back by 5'o clock, okay?"

"Affirmative."

Later that day, 9 year old Minato Arisato wakes up groggily. He rubs his eyes and heads downstairs where he sees Junpei and Yukari talking…or arguing.

"Come on Yuka-tan! Hamu-tan has been acting strange for the past couple of days!"

Yukari snaps back by saying, "Well maybe because we have exams next week?" she continues by asking "By the way, how much did you study?"

Junpei felt like Yukari hit the bulls-eye. He becomes silent for a moment until…"What about you Yuka-tan? Have YOU been studying?"

Yukari flinches back and replies "C-course I have. Remember that I got the better grade than you in the last exam."

"Yeah, but it WAS pretty close." retorted Junpei.

"Hey you two," said Akihiko as he comes downstairs for his morning exercise ", if you keep this up then you'll scare the little guy away."

Junpei and Yukari turn around and see the blue haired boy.

"Minato-kun! H-how long have you been standing there?" asked a rather fluster Yukari.

"You should really speak up next time. We really didn't notice you were there…" said an equally embarrassed Junpei. Minato only nods and looks around. He sees Mitsuru-san…that's what he should call her since his nee-san told him it was only polite…is silently reading her book, doggy,Fuuka-san, and Aigis. Yet still no sign of his sister or that scary man.

"What's wrong Minato-kun?" asked Yukari but knows she won't get an answer from him. But Akihiko is here to figure out what Minato is thinking.

"He's probably wondering where his sister is? Can't blame him. Although…" Akihiko gets into deep thought "…Shinji isn't here at all."

Minato looks down. Junpei and Yukari look at each other until Junpei said "How about we go look for Hamu-tan? Does that sound good?"

Minato brightens up until Yukari said, "Oh no, you don't. You just want to use that as an excuse to skip studying."

Junpei glances over to Yukari and says "W-what? Why would you think that? Although…I guess that thought never crossed my mind before."

"I'm sorry Arisato-chan." said Mitsuru over to the lounge "But I can't be of assistance since I have duties to perform as president of Student Council and Akihiko has to help me."

"W-what?" asked Akihiko "Okay fine. But seriously, who's going help out the kid out? He can't exactly wander around on his own."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I have to do some studying with the exams coming up." apologized Fuuka.

In truth, they really want to help out but no one has any time (or is held against their will) to actually help him. Aigis speaks up by saying, "I shall accompany him."

Everyone looks at Aigis strangely until she replies in that monotone voice. "I have a very flexible schedule and I can camouflage myself to where our field leader is."

"I…guess it's okay." said Fuuka "Are you okay with that Minato-kun?" Minato only nods as a reply.

"Then it is settled. I shall change into my uniform then." said Aigis

Hamuko is dragging Shinjiro to the fair…literally. She brought two tickets for the both of them and drags him into the center. Shinjiro can't fight back because…who could fight back Hamuko.

"Come on Shinji-kun, it'll be fun!" exclaimed Hamuko.

"…Why am I'm doing here again? Seriously, I thought with exams you'll holed yourself up in your room studying." grunted Shinjiro.

"Oh come on! I'm not so nervous that I can't goof around a little! And besides…you were the only one with free time! Everyone else is so busy so I figured you might want to come along."

Shinjiro is still a bit annoyed. "Okay, but why did you want to go to an amusement park of all places?"

Hamuko becomes silent and contemplates his question. All she said is "Can't tell you. Way too stupid…"

"Just tell me so I won't wonder when I get back."

Hamuko sighs and admits her feelings. "When I was 6 years old…my parents took me to this very amusement park."

"Ten years ago?"

"Yeah, a year before Minato was born. Anyway this was dad's employer gift for his employees. He wanted to take me to all the rides…but I didn't know him well enough. I guess back then…he seemed like a stranger to me…"

"…"

"Also I was really scared of the roller coasters, but dad wanted me try at least once." continued Hamuko "But in the end…we never did get to ride it."

"No wonder…"

"Yeah, but he started to spend more time with me and soon with my baby brother. I remembered…" Hamuko looks into the distance "…the first time I called him daddy…was before the accident."

"…"

"Ever since then…I've been taking care of Minato…busted my butt so he won't be sad."

"…I would never guess…" said Shinjiro

"Hey…Shinji…don't worry about me. Now come on! This is a too beautiful day to waste by crying!"

"…Whatever. But why did you drag me into this?"

"Everyone else is so busy with exams and this park charges extra for kids. And to be honest…I really don't know how to borrow money so I couldn't get it."

"So you dragged me because I was available?" asked Shinjiro incredulously.

"Yup! Now come on Shinji! Time's a wasting!"

Aigis and Minato finally got to the park. Minato isn't used with people, the opposite of his onee-chan who is very sociable. He grips tightly onto Aigis's hand.

Aigis is wearing a red sweater, jeans, and her glasses. Minato is wearing some type of rain coat because he doesn't like it when it rains…despite that the sky is pretty clear.

The two of them pay for the fees (Aigis comments that the kids' ticket charges 12% more than the average amusement park). Soon they try to look for Hamuko. Aigis makes sure that Minato is in her range of vision for if she were to guard the leader of SEES then she must guard her younger brother…at least, according to Hamuko. They noticed that there is a very long line for the roller coaster.

"Probability of Arisato Hamuko being there: 2%. According to Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Hamuko has a phobia of this particular ride."

Minato nods and continue their search for her.

"…So you're afraid of roller coasters…" commented Shinjiro after a 2 hour after their arrival.

" Y-yeah…I guess…that's one way to put it…" said Hamuko nervously.

"…Let me get this straight…you fought Shadows…you used your Evoker…survived against the Full Moon Shadows…survive that 'Lovers' one…"

"Don't remind me…" she shivers.

"…And yet, you're scared of going onto a ride."

"O-OF course I am! I often saw how people ride…and I'm actually scared with all those loops and swerves and the high speed!" she emphasized the high speed.

"…pffht..." snickered Shinjiro. He just can't believe it…_she _is supposed to be the fearless leader? If anyone sees this…let's just say Junpei won't let this one go.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! You don't want people to know that you cook, do you?" blackmailed Hamuko.

Shinjiro wasn't expecting to pull that one. "How…?"

"Let's just say…a little birdy told me…" she said mysteriously.

"…Aki…he's the only one that knows I cook…" contemplated Shinjiro "That's it…I'll beat him up later."

"Whatever…hey this ride looks fun! Let's go." Hamuko proceeds by dragging Shinjiro away.

"It seems we have failed to locate Arisato Hamuko." said Aigis, who she and Minato were walking around by some time now. They couldn't find Hamuko in this crowd.

This obviously upsets Minato.

"As long as we're in this environment…we should take advantage of the recreation activities this place has to offer." suggested Aigis as she is trying to cheer Minato up, for she felt that's what she should do. She looks around and says, "This seems to be suitable."

Hamuko and Shinjiro have been wandering around for quite some time. They enjoyed the booths the park has to offer. The two of them takes a seat at the bench area, right across from the line to the roller coaster.

"Good lord, do these people really are waiting for in that line just to ride some death trap?" asked Hamuko incredulously.

"Well, unlike you, they're not scared of a little adrenaline rush."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Whatever…" said Shinjiro as he takes his soda…only to stop. "Hey…that kid…isn't that…"

Hamuko looks to where Shinjiro's index finger is pointing. There, he points to the front, are two people. One looks like a tourist with those fragile looking glasses, red sweater, and plain jeans. But the kid…unless…

Hamuko walks over to get a closer look. With each step, the image becomes clearer and clearer…course she knew who it was.

After all, how many people she actually knows have blue hair?

"Minato!" called out Hamuko, but her brother doesn't seem to hear him. (Damn, I forgot he's partially deaf in his right ear and there are way too many noises.) She starts running as soon as Minato and Aigis (that's what she is guessing) and cuts to the front when Minato steps in nervously as he sits down in his seat.

"Minato!" said Hamuko as she sits down right next to Minato in the front coaster. "What are you doing here?" Minato looks sheepish and turns his eyes to Shinjiro, then to his sister. "Oh, I get it." said Hamuko understandingly "You just got worried about me and somebody took you here, right?" Minato quietly nods his head. "Hey don't worry…I'm your older sister…I won't get hurt…and I will make sure nobody tries to harm you…" She ruffles Minato head a bit and says, "Come on lets go home…"

All of a sudden, the brace lowers themselves to everyone, catching Hamuko off guard.

"W-Wha-"

"Thank you for waiting." said the announcer "Now please enjoy the ride and have fun."

"Huh? Huh?" said Hamuko as the ride gets started and starts going uphill. The two siblings manage to see…that they're high up.

"Estimated height: 500 meters." said Aigis from the back. Course only Minato could hear her for his sister is way too scared.

The term, 'in space, no one can hear you scream,' comes into mind…for nobody could hear Hamuko screaming by the loops and gravity defying swerves.

Apparently, she forgot that she can close her eyes.

"Well this is interesting…" said Shinjiro "But I better pay for her ride before she gets in trouble." Shinjiro cuts all the way to the booth and pays for Hamuko's ticket. He just said it was for a friend.

The ride lasted more than 8 minutes and after that, people felt nauseous, some lost their sense of balance, and others forgot who they are. The only people who weren't affected were Aigis (she's a robot, what did you expect), Minato, and Hamuko, who feels like she's going to have a heart attack.

"So…how was it?" said Shinjiro to Hamuko.

"…Not…a word…" replied Hamuko quite shaken. Aigis helps her get out and the four of them came back to the dorm, with nobody the wiser.

2 weeks later, after that horrific incident, Minato got to know Shinjiro better and starts hanging around with Aigis more often.

In the Velvet Room, Hamuko is checking some request from Theo until…

"NO!" shouted Hamuko as she sprints to get out. Igor and Theo are pretty wide-eyed.

"Um…what did you do Theodore?" asked Igor.

"I honestly don't know…I just asked her if she could show me this contraption called a 'roller coaster'."

Igor shrugs his shoulders and says, "Maybe our guest is afraid of heights."

**Orpheus: Well that's was Observer's first one shot. So tell me if you like it or not. Also, expect the next chapter of 'Reverse of Rebirth' in 2-3 weeks. Aha! I found the light switch!**

**Turns on the light and sees his appearance is that in the FeMC path.**

**Orpheus: AHHHH! I became incredibly gay! And no one but Atlus owns the Persona series! Why Atlus? WHY?**


End file.
